1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair and, more particularly, to a leisure rocking chair providing stable rocking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leisure chairs are common furniture for leisure at home. People can rest in the leisure chairs to recover from tiredness. Leisure chairs with rocking functions have been proposed. An example of leisure rocking chairs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,295 and includes an oscillating base and a seat affixed to the base. The seat is provided with two downwardly projecting struts connected to lower oscillating sections at the lower ends. Each lower oscillating section is connected to an oscillating parallelogram formed by oscillating rods whereby the upper sections of the parallelogram are mounted inside the downwardly projecting struts at the bottom. The downwardly projecting struts are formed as a single component with a downwardly open U-shaped holding arc having flat lateral surfaces attached to the lower oscillating longitudinal sections. The upper sections are rotatably mounted inside the U-shaped holding arc as transversal carriers of a column affixed to a base plate. However, the weight of the seat is merely supported by the struts, and the seat is located above the struts, resulting in unstable rocking. Furthermore, the rocking chair has no positioning devices for adjusting the position of the seat, failing to provide the sitting comfort and causing limitation to use.
To adjust the rocking angle of the rocking chair, a cable positioning mechanism similar to that for bicycles has been proposed. Such a cable positioning mechanism includes a control end that can be easily held by a user. Through manual operation of the control end, a cable connected to the control end can be moved to disengage a locking portion engaged with a rocking mechanism, allowing adjustment of rocking angle. However, such a cable positioning mechanism is complicated and requires large force to operate, leading to inconvenient use as well as unstable locking effect.